


Only You

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Slytherin Cabal's Death by Quill Writing Challenge Round One, pairing Blaise/Ginny, theme obsession.Blaise Zabini is obsessed with Ginny Weasley. Has been for years.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Death_by_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Death_by_Quill) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Round One Only  
> Theme: Obsession
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Blaise Zabini had first noticed her at the Yule Ball in his fourth year. She attended with Longbottom, and Longbottom had danced her around the floor all night. Blaise couldn’t keep his eyes off her. His own date, Tracey Davis, followed who he was staring at and couldn’t stop her laughter from bubbling up. It was quickly all over Slytherin house that Blaise was in love with a blood traitor. Blaise didn’t care about popularity, though. He wasn’t Malfoy; he much preferred to be unnoticed.

He approached her after the winter term started. She was wary, he was a Slytherin, but he proved his intentions were mostly honorable. Hers weren’t. He wouldn’t have believed it of her if it hadn’t happened to him. They dated in secret the rest of the year. He had been her first kiss, his too if he was honest with himself. Then she dumped him near the end of term for Michael Corner of all people. Blaise had been incensed and despondent in equal measure. The summer holidays were upon them, every owl he sent to her, returned unopened and unanswered.

Fifth year, she dated Corner most of the year. After watching her from afar all year long, keeping his distance, she finally dumped the Ravenclaw in the spring. Blaise quickly made his move. They had a few blissful weeks together.

Blaise was ecstatic when during those few weeks, Ginny had let him get much further along physically. He would corner her after a class and drag her to an abandoned classroom, or broom closet, barely able to keep his hands off her. He preferred the classroom, he loved seeing his dark hands on her pale skin, it was a huge turn on for him. She seduced him by unbuttoning her shirt and removing her bra. Her tits were magnificent. She was so responsive, but she wouldn’t let him dive under her skirt, no matter how hard he tried.

She dumped him again after those few weeks. She sobbed as she told him, she so wanted to share their relationship, but there was no way she could tell her family. It wasn’t a week later that he found out she was dating Dean Thomas. Blaise demolished his dorm room in a fit of anger. Luckily Theo helped him _Reparo_ everything back together before Malfoy could bitch about it. He was more heartbroken then ever and the summer holidays were on them again.

Again, every owl went unanswered.

When sixth year rolled around and she was still dating Thomas, he took to stalking her through the halls. He watched her giggle and simper up at Thomas, pulling him into abandoned classrooms and broom closets. He balled his fists and cursed suits of armor in the hallways.

In the spring, she left Thomas. Blaise was once again on the prowl for her, but before he could approach her, she was seen locking lips with Potter. Blaise didn’t think his heart could handle anymore from her. He drank himself into a stupor when he realized he lost her to The Chosen One.

Potter was persona non-grata in the wizarding world during seventh year and Blaise had his chance again. One pull into a broom closet a few weeks after term started, and they were dating in secret again.

This time, Ginny was letting him fuck her. And gods, it was glorious. She had a magnificent cunt, and was so reactive and passionate in bed. She was a hell-cat, Blaise loved it. He loved her. He loved her long, red hair, especially when he was able to wind his hands in it as he fucked her. He loved her smooth, silky, pale skin, even though she bruised so easily he frequently left hand marks on her hips. He loved the marks she left on his back after a particularly rough tumble in the sheets. And he never loved her red, hot mouth more than when she was sucking him dry. And her cunt, he could write sonnets to the way her cunt felt around his cock. He was besotted, enamored, smitten. He wanted to propose, he wanted her to bear him children, and he wanted to fuck her for the rest of his life.

She broke up him again during the final battle. They had barely seen each other, but Blaise knew she would be out fighting; he wouldn’t hide in the Slytherin common room with the rest of his house when the woman of his dreams was fighting for her life. He wasn’t quite on the light side, but he certainly wasn’t fighting against them. He hexed every Death Eater he came across, even Malfoy.

He found her halfway through the battle, in a dark corridor, that was badly damaged from a giant’s club.

“Ginny!” he shouted, gasping her name. He couldn’t believe his luck in finding her. And she was alive, and seemingly unharmed.

She turned toward him, her eyes cold, distant.

“Harry’s back, Zabini,” she said. Blaise was confused, what did Potter have to do with anything?

“I’m going to be with Harry now,” she told him coolly. She walked away. Blaise didn’t see her after that. Not until it was all over, and she was in Potter’s arms. He told himself he had to let her go. She finished her last year at Hogwarts; he hadn’t even attempted to contact her once.

But when she graduated, he ran into her in Diagon Alley. Seeing her laughter and being carefree, holding Potter’s hand had almost driven him over the edge.

His obsession was solidified.

When she signed for the Holyhead Harpies, he went out and bought the team. They weren’t even for sale, but he made the previous owner an offer he couldn’t refuse. It gave him an excuse to go to every game and practice. It meant he could watch her. He was always watching her. He had been watching her for years. She couldn’t ignore him if he was the one paying her wages.

It was after practice, he was waiting outside the locker rooms. She was the last one to leave, as she often was.

“Ginny,” he said as she exited the locker rooms failing to keep the desperation out of his voice.

“Zabini,” she replied shortly and tried to hurry past.

He grasped her arm above her elbow; he wasn’t letting her go that easily. He had just spent a small fortune buying this opportunity. He wasn’t about to let it go to waste.

She tugged at her arm, and glared up at him. Her brown eyes narrowed. He tightened his grip, pulling her toward him so that she was flush with his chest. He turned them so she was between him and the wall. Dropping her arm and caging her in by placing both of his hands on her hips.

“What do you want, Zabini?” She asked her voice cold and harsh.

“What I’ve always wanted, Ginny. You,” he told her, his gaze softening. She was so beautiful. Did she know? He bent down to nuzzle at her neck. She was freshly showered and smelled of her favorite apricot soap.

She laughed at him. He bit down on her earlobe and her laughter turned to a choked moan.

“Why would I want you?” Her tone was haughty and mean, sounding more composed than he thought she felt.

“Ginny,” he pleaded with her. Why was she like this? He had been so good to her. He had always taken her back. He ground his pelvis into hers.

“Seriously?” she asked her voice incredulous.

He kissed down her neck, nipping as he went. She tilted her head, giving him better access, her hands grasping at the robes over his chest. She started panting lightly, Blaise almost smirked, he was sure he had her now.

“Get it through your head, Zabini. You were never going to be good enough for me,” she whispered even as she circled her hips into his erection.

She pushed him hard on the chest unexpectedly and Blaise stumbled back, releasing his hold on her hips. She flipped her long red hair behind her shoulder and turned to leave, not saying another word.

Blaise watched her leave. He had been chasing her for years. She only wanted him if there wasn’t anyone else. Blaise would just have to make sure that there would never be anyone else.


End file.
